Mi Primera Vez con mi Profesor
by serena usagi chiba
Summary: El, era mi prefesor Darien chiba. yo serena tsukino su alumna. Un profesor puede enseñarte muchas cosas...
1. Chapter 1

MI PRIMERA VEZ CON MI PROFESOR.

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi_

_**Capitulo 1**_

Hola, mi nombre es Serena y me animé a compartir mi primera experiencia que tuve hace apenas unos meses, un poco antes de cumplir 18 años.

Mi primera experiencia sexual y por lo tanto el fin de mi virginidad fue con un profesor de 27 años, alto, de cabellos negro azabache, ojos azul prefundo, un cuerpo que ay dios!, es todo un bombón, guapo es poco para describirlo es un dios griego pero sí de mal carácter…de hecho, eso fue lo que motivó en parte esta aventura. Su nombre sencillamente Darien Chiba.

Bien, yo soy una chica blanca, pelo largo color rubio claro, mido 1.65, peso 54 Kg. y bueno a pesar de lo delgada, de familia me viene tener senos grandes, tal vez mi mejor atractivo. Mi idea sigue siendo seguir estudiando, terminar mi carrera en ingeniería, trabajar…y ya veremos el asunto del matrimonio. Así que hasta antes de esa experiencia había tenido unos 3 novios que me cortaron (creo) por no dejar que nuestra relación incluyera sexo, ellos fueros Andrew, seiya y diamante pero eso no me preocupaba, claro que me gustan los chicos, pero sentía que eso de tener relaciones sexuales era para después, tal vez influyó el caso de mi prima Mina a quien no le ha ido nada bien con los hombres, pero eso es otra historia.

Días antes de irme a la cama con mi profesor andaba terminando con mi novio diamante, claro, me enteré que otra chica de la escuela que no era nada remilgosa y pues estaba con el y yo estaba en total desventaja; una tarde de esas estaba justamente en clase con el profesor Chiba y además de su mal carácter tiene una forma de hablar que aburre o molesta porque creo que el señor es un resentido que todo lo ve negro y mal, así que me estaba aburriendo de lo lindo porque además no me gustan las ciencias sociales y eso le molestó, me llamó la atención y claro me cayó muy mal que me lo dijera delante de todos. Luego sucedió que diamante, mi ahora ex novio me encontró a la salida, justamente en el estacionamiento de profesores y comenzamos a platicar y como no soporto los chicos manipuladores de ahí pasamos a discutir, sin escándalos, pero él sí se molestó y literalmente me dejó hablando sola, molesta y hasta mojada por la lluvia y así me fui a mi casa.

Al día siguiente volví a encontrarme con el profesor Darien cuando iba nuevamente cruzando por el estacionamiento de profesores, me saludó y me sonrió (¡algo rarísimo en él!) y bueno, pues correspondí a su gesto, ya ahí me preguntó si estaba bien, creo que lo miré con extrañeza porque entonces me aclaró que me había visto discutiendo con diamante y solamente quería saber si estaba bien; le comenté que sí, que además no había sido mi día, primero regañada por él y luego enojada con mi novio; me aclaró que no me había regañado, que siempre me había visto distraída y que era frustrante para él como profesor ver que no había interés de parte mía; los dos aclaramos el punto: yo no quería pasar como una mala alumna y él no quería parecer un mal profesor. Dejamos el punto por la paz y adiós.

Unas horas después y poco antes de salir me lo vuelvo a encontrar en el pasillo, sonrisa mutua y cada quien su rumbo.

Pero todo parecía empujarnos al paso siguiente, en cuanto salimos de clases me fui a un centro comercial a comprar unas cosas, ya que por la cercanía de la escuela, vivía con mi prima excepto los fines de semana que me iba con mis padres. Así que luego de hacer las compras habituales iba caminando para tomar un taxi cuando una de las bolsas se me rompe y entonces regreso para conseguir otra y es en ese momento que me vuelvo a encontrar al profesor Darien en el estacionamiento del centro comercial, esta vez estaba en mangas de camisa y al parecer estaba cambiando una llanta de su coche; efectivamente, al salir se encontró que estaba ponchada y entró ahí a cambiarla. Se notaba molesto, pero se ofreció a ayudarme, le dije que solamente buscaba una bolsa para llevar mis compras, pero en ese momento la lluvia se hizo presente, me pidió que colocara las bolsas en la cajuela y subimos a su auto.


	2. Chapter 2

MI PRIMERA VEZ CON MI PROFESOR.

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi._

_Esta es una historia corta, perdón a aquellas que quieran saber de los demás pero se basa en Serena y Darien._

_**Capitulo 2**_

Sin decirme nada comenzó a hacer llamadas por su celular, pero al parecer no podía comunicarse, luego que cesó un poco la lluvia le dije que si no le molestaba, me acompañara al sitio para tomar un taxi, me preguntó dónde vivía y al notar que era muy cerca de ahí, se ofreció a llevarme. Cuando estábamos llegando a los condominios donde vivía sonó su celular, se estacionó y por la voz entendí que eran sus amigos profesores, el de matemáticas que se llama Richard y su pareja la Prof. de ingles Amy, él solamente le decía que todo estaba muy complicado y que llegaría tarde, que se adelantara.

Entonces le comenté que si tenía prisa me dejara enfrente, pero sin decir nada se metió al estacionamiento, por alguna razón (o más bien por un impulso que muchos y muchas habrán tenido también) comencé a sentir cierto cosquilleo, cierto calorcillo al estar en el coche de mi profesor; peor aún: mi prima no estaba desde hacía dos días y llegaría hasta el domingo, osea… yo sola con un hombre, un dios griego.

Mientras sacaba mis compras de su cajuela le comenté que si quería, podía pasar a lavarse las manos, ya que le notaba aceite y lodo por el cambio de la llanta; no me dijo nada, se notaba serio y antes de contestarme, otra llamada en su celular, se alejó un momento pero pude entender que estaba hablando con la pareja de profesores, mientras yo ahí como tonta esperando que colgara. Sin decir nada, tomó una de las bolsas y entendí que sí había aceptado…

Entramos y tras llevar mis compras a la cocina, regresé a la sala y lo encontré sentado, con la cara seria y enviando un mensaje por su celular, le volví a preguntar si estaba bien y solamente me sonrió, guardó su celular y se dirigió al baño a lavarse las manos, le llevé una toalla y nuevamente volví a sentir ese pequeño cosquilleo en todo mi cuerpo, no era la primera vez que lo sentía, pero sí delante de un hombre que era mi profesor, hermoso, guapo y muy varonil, cosa que me llamo la atención.

Cuando salió del baño le pregunté si no gustaba algo, me dijo que solamente agua, nada más, en ese momento me percaté que el saco que había dejado en un sillón estaba mojado y él mismo tenía la espalda mojada; en cuanto regresé con el vaso le comenté que estaba todo mojado y me dijo que efectivamente, justamente a la hora de cambiar la llanta estaba lloviendo y sí se había mojado, entonces coloqué su saco en una silla de la sala, cerca de una lámpara, al regresar a la sala y siempre con mi cosquilleo agradable le repetí el asunto de su camisa, me dijo que se secaría rápido y que con el aire de su coche seguramente lo haría más rápido…

Y eso fue todo lo que pude aguantar sin verme más osada, le dije que podía ponerla a un lado de su saco para que se secara más rápido, se me quedó viendo extrañado, pero antes que dijera algo le traje una toalla seca del baño y no sé qué vería en mi mirada que se quedó callado un momento, el siguiente paso lo di otra vez, le dije que no había problema, que mi prima regresaría de madrugada (aunque sería dos días después)…y que para eso era la toalla, para que se secara bien… que podía haber estado peor y haberse mojado todo. Mi profesor se quedó un momento con la toalla en las manos y yo ya animada por mi avance con él, me metí a la cocina como para indicarle que por mí no se apenara.

Pero sigilosamente me asomé por la puerta y lo vi quitándose su empapada camisa blanca y luego una playera ligera, sin mangas; efectivamente, era un cuerpazo en absoluto, un verdadero hombre y después de algún tiempo volvía a tener ese cosquilleo que ahora entiendo era una real excitación.

Al regresar, estaba sentado, con la toalla en los hombros, me senté frente a él y solamente le pregunté si no tenía algún asunto pendiente, me dijo que no, que con la lluvia había escuchado que el tráfico estaba imposible y que por eso habló con sus amigos para que se adelantaran a una fiesta, que él pasaría más tarde por ellos.

Mi mirada escudriñaba su torso parcialmente oculto, no podía negarlo, me estaba excitando mucho con él, no tanto porque estuviera semidesnudo, sino porque estaba sola , con un hombre que no era un extraño pero tampoco cercano, que además me miraba con interés y cierta indiferencia a la vez. Entonces comenzamos a platicar de banalidades, pero sin dejar de verme o más bien sin dejar de ver mis senos comenzó a preguntarme varias cosas sobre mí, aclaramos una vez más lo de su clase e inevitablemente caímos en el asunto de diamante, mi ahora ex novio, le dije que todo había acabado, que era un niño inmaduro y que no quería saber de novios por ahora; me comentó que había visto mi pleito con él, frente a su coche y que quiso intervenir porque diamante se había puesto impertinente, pero cuando vio que me fui, ya no hizo más.

_**Continuara…..**_


	3. Chapter 3

MI PRIMERA VEZ CON MI PROFESOR.

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi._

_Esta es una historia corta, perdón a aquellas que quieran saber de los demás pero se basa en Serena y Darien._

_**Capitulo 3**_

Me comentó que por qué pensaba que él era inmaduro… y entonces me lancé al ataque ya, le dije que porque solamente me quería para sexo, el profesor Chiba abrió sus ojos azules en una reacción que entendí como de interés y entonces le dije que no me estaba dando la oportunidad de ir poco a poco, sino que lo quería y ya. Mi profesor me dijo que bueno, por lo que veía en sus alumnos, era obvio que muchos de ellos ya tenían actividad sexual con sus novias, le comenté que eso lo sabía y que yo solamente le había pedido a diamante tiempo y que lo hiciéramos cuando llegara el momento.

"¿El momento?" preguntó mi profe… Sí, el momento en que yo quisiera hacerlo, cuando me sintiera con deseos. El profesor solamente sonrió, yo solamente veía parte de su torso desnudo… y ciertos movimientos de sus manos …como no decía nada, seguí yo con mis comentarios y le dije que en mi caso era ocasional esa sensación de excitación y que mi novio no entendió… Entonces el profesor me comentó que tal vez por eso diamante se desesperó, que no iba a ser tan paciente… y yo volví al ataque, le dije que pues lástima porque apenas ayer habíamos discutido, que si se hubiera esperado un poquito, pues no habría sido necesario pelearnos…

Mi profesor por supuesto, no es tonto y entendió bien la indirecta, en ese momento se levantó y fue a ver su camisa que (afortunadamente) seguía mojada, le dije entonces que se esperara un poquito para que secara un poco; él me dijo que se tenía que ir, que al final de cuentas era yo una alumna y que él era su profesor…¡No!, ya estaba decidida a ir por algo más, había besado chicos, nos habíamos tocado, pero no había pasado de ahí, ¿qué tal si el sexo era tan bueno?, ¿por qué los hombres, jóvenes o maduros no dejan de pensar en él? Si hasta mi profesor con cara inexpresiva, mirada seductora y gesto casi siempre serio me veía con interés, sobre todo mis senos, pues…¿por qué no ir hacia adelante?

Bueno, le dije que no quería molestarlo en absoluto, que esa no era mi intención y que solamente quería ayudarlo…que de verdad me sentía muy solita y quería "hacer las paces con él", me le acerqué decidida y con cara de niña apenada, pero con la excitación a tope (era ahora o nunca), "no se enoje, profe, no estoy loca, solamente quiero que estemos bien los dos… además… ya pronto dejará de ser mi maestro, eh" El profesor no dejaba de ver mis senos apretados contra mi sostén y mi suéter que no disimulaba ya mi excitación.

Yo seguía calientísima y entonces pasé mi mano por su hombro desnudo "…y no le voy a decir nada a nadie"…"Mira Serena, yo…", "Ay profe, pues total, que sea una sola vez y nos olvidamos del asunto"… Mi profesor no pudo disimular sus ganas y sin dejar de ver mis senos que yo sentía ya listos para que fueran acariciados por él, los acarició levemente y me hizo estremecer, ya decidida abrí mi blusa y mi sostén para que pudiera ver mis senos turgentes, firmes, con los pezones ya excitados, y eso definió lo demás, de inmediato los tomó con sus manos y al ser yo un poco más alta (con tacones) sentí sus labios en ellos al comenzar a besarlos.

Pero eso ya lo había hecho diamante y algún otro novio, yo ya estaba decidida a lo demás, así que sin dudarlo le dije que fuéramos a mi recámara, llegamos en dos pasos, yo con los senos al aire y él sin la toalla, no me importaba nada, el solo contacto con su piel desnuda me tenía muy excitada, de inmediato me acosté, me desprendí de mi ropa, solamente quedé con la parte inferior de mi ropa interior, una pequeña tanga blanca; mi profesor se quedó en pantalones y de inmediato se colocó sobre mí, en ese momento lo veía es realmente atractivo, sin duda mas por mi excitación. Nuevamente sentí sus manos sobre mis senos y su boca besando mi cuello, yo bajé las mías y solamente pude tocar sus costados, hasta su pantalón, de pronto una de mis manos encontró la suya e instintivamente la dirigí hacia mi entrepierna, eso le produjo cierta extrañeza sin duda, apenas pudo preguntarme si de verdad eso quería.

"Profe, solamente una vez, y ya… de verdad…" No sé en qué tono lo dije y qué cara puse porque de inmediato sentí sus dedos sobre mi vagina, apenas protegida por mi delgada tanga…como pude la jalé hacia abajo para quitármela, cosa que mi profesor terminó de hacer y así quedé totalmente desnuda, con sus besos en mis senos y la forma en que chupaba mis pezones bastaron para ponerme totalmente caliente, sentía ya un rico cosquilleo en mis senos y uno más en mi entrepierna, cuando mi profesor tocó mis labios vaginales de inmediato retiré su mano, yo quería otra cosa, no que me tocara.

Un par de minutos después mis gemidos eran ya más fuertes, seguía sintiendo sus besos y chupadas en mis senos y cuello mientras yo ya totalmente excitada comencé a tocar sus hombros, su espalda, su pecho, mis dedos viajaban y exploraban su cuerpo; en un movimiento empujé mi pelvis y mi vagina ya desprovista de toda ropa se encontró con su muslo aún cubierto por su traje gris, de inmediato comencé a frotarla contra él mientras su mano se apoyaba en mis nalgas para empujarme contra su cuerpo, con una mano jalé su pantalón hacia abajo, para indicarle que ya no podía esperar más.

Mi profesor se incorporó y al verlo abriendo su cinturón me produjo la sensación de que por fin había llegado el momento, al bajárselos solamente quedó en sus bóxers negros con unas rayitas claras, esa imagen no la podré olvidar, como tampoco podré olvidar esos bóxers estirándose por una notoria erección, yo movía mi cuerpo como apremiándolo a seguir y definitivamente también tenía curiosidad por ver el pene del profesor Darien y pronto se me hizo realidad. Rápidamente se desprendió de su única prenda y al incorporarse pude verlo, mi profesor tiene un buen instrumento, ahora ya sé que le mide 20 cm de buen grosor, pero en ese momento no me interesaban los números, pero claro que me agradó verlo totalmente erecto, de forma totalmente recta y sin circuncidar, de piel ligeramente morena y con una mata de vellos negros en su entrepierna.

Sin duda notó mi mirada de curiosidad y excitación, así que se mantuvo de pie un instante, mientras su erguido pene se bamboleaba en el aire y yo sentía mi hasta entonces vagina virgen humedecerse más por la excitación, efectivamente, era el momento adecuado para iniciar mi vida sexual. Me acomodé en la cama y abrí mis piernas en clara invitación a no demorar ya lo que seguía, mi profesor se subió a la cama y con su pierna abrió más las mías, yo no dejaba de ver su pene cada vez más cerca de mi ansiosa vagina, vi también una gota de líquido transparente que se desprendía y caía exactamente en mis labios vaginales, yo gemí en claro mensaje de que me había gustado, como me hubiera gustado tocar el pene de mi profesor, pero no, ya no podía esperar más.

Mi profesor Darien nuevamente chupó mis pezones mientras yo gemía ya sin control, mientras su pene frotaba mi pubis, entonces se apoyó con una mano mientras con la otra tomaba su instrumento y lo dirigía a mi vagina, primero frotó su cabeza que no dejaba de lubricar contra mis labios vaginales, gemí y me contraje al sentir el primer contacto de nuestros sexos, pero pronto su glande entró entre mis labios, luego comenzó a empujar con suavidad (lo cual le agradeceré siempre) y fue cuando encontró seguramente la evidencia de que todavía era virgen.

Con voz entrecortada por su excitación me preguntó que si era mi primera vez, de inmediato me aferré a su espalda, luego a su cuello y gimiendo le dije que sí, pero que siguiera, que no había ningún problema.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Hay chicas ya lo se, cada vez tienen mas ganas de matarme!**_

_**Pero falta el ultimo capitulo. Pronto terminara, ya lo he dicho, es cortito pero muy entretenido. Ja.**_

_**Las quiero y gracias por leer mi historia y si ustedes quieren puedo escribir algunas historias mas de este estilo, ya saben a lo que me refiero, espero su opinion!**_

_**Nos vemos en el ultimo Capitulo. Besos...**_

_**Usagi**_


	4. Chapter 4

MI PRIMERA VEZ CON MI PROFESOR.

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi._

_Esta es una historia corta, perdón a aquellas que quieran saber de los demás pero se basa en Serena y Darien._

_**Capitulo 4**_

No sé si me creyó, pero los dos estábamos tan excitados que no íbamos a detenernos, entonces se apoyó con ambas rodillas y ambos brazos y con el impulso de sus caderas siguió empujando, en ese momento quise poner mi mente en blanco, olvidarme de los comentarios de mis amigas acerca del dolor de la primera vez, yo estaba mega caliente, apenas tenía unos centímetros del pene de mi profesor y realmente me estaba gustando. Pero sin duda él encontró cierta resistencia, así que empujaba levemente mientras me oía gemir, de pronto lo sentí retirarse un poco, pero solamente para impulsar sus caderas y con un movimiento lento pero sin detenerse me incrustó todo su erecto pene.

Por supuesto que sí me dolió, mi himen ya era historia, fue un dolor fuerte, agudo, pero que en segundos se desvaneció mientras sentía como mi vagina se iba abriendo, mi profesor no se detuvo hasta que me introdujo todo su pene, los dos gemimos con contacto pleno entre nuestros sexos, ahora sentía también sus abundantes vellos frotar mis labios y sus testículos haciendo contacto con mis nalgas, se quedó así un instante para que pudiera adaptarme a tenerlo totalmente dentro.

Me preguntó si me estaba cuidando, yo le dije que no, pero que acababa de pasar mi periodo (en realidad ya tenía varios días) y entonces me dijo que iba a seguir un rato más pero se saldría a tiempo, le comenté que tenía por ahí un condón y me dijo que él nunca los usaba, que mejor se saldría de mí a tiempo…

Claro…en cuanto sintió mi vagina prodigarle su calor y seguramente por la emoción adicional de ser el primero en estar en ella, comenzó a cogerme con más fuerza, pronto sentía su pene entrar y salir con mayor facilidad mientras yo gemía y comenzaba a comprimir mis músculos para disfrutar más y hacerlo disfrutar también. Pasaron tal vez unos 7 u 8 minutos, su cuerpo comenzó a humedecerse por el sudor, nuestros cuerpos hacían un ruido extraño al pegarse y despegarse, pronto percibí, además de sus gemidos en mis oídos, su olor masculino que llegó a mi nariz y lejos de parecerme desagradable, creo que contribuyó a mantenerme excitada; mis pezones se oprimían contra su pecho húmedo y su pene entraba y salía con un ritmo constante, qué rico haber dejado de ser virgen de esa forma.

De pronto pensé que en ese momento q sus compañeros estaban lejos de ahí, esperándolo para irse, mientras yo seguía gimiendo con ese pene que de verdad me estaba dando placer, claro que aún era muy pronto para que yo tuviera y conociera un orgasmo, pero unos 5 minutos más, oí como los gemidos de mi profesor eran más intensos, sin duda, el de él llegaría pronto.

Mis manos seguían acariciando su cuello, su espalda y sus costados, sentía su piel húmeda y muy caliente; su empuje de caderas era constante y a veces rudo, pero me estaba gustando, sin duda era algo que había hecho ya muchas veces, pero estoy segura de que haberme desvirgado le producía más placer.

Con la excitación al máximo no se puede pensar, solamente seguir el impulso y el placer, así que ya sabía lo que iba a venir, de pronto retiró su pene de mi vagina, un "no" instintivo salió de mi garganta y de un impulso tomé su durísimo instrumento y lo dirigí a mi vagina, pude ver una mirada de satisfacción al verme tan decidida, de un impulso metió su pene hasta el fondo y nuevamente comenzó a meterlo y sacarlo, entonces lo tomé de su cuello y al mismo tiempo que mis piernas lo oprimían de sus caderas, para indicarle que ya no se saliera, me llegó el impulso de besarlo en la boca y él tan excitado o más que yo, respondió a mi beso con furia, no fue amor ni nada, solamente deseo pensaba en ese momento, nuestras lenguas se frotaron y de pronto lo oi gemir con más fuerza, su cuerpo se tensó y sentí como sudaba más y entonces vino la culminación, introdujo totalmente su pene y sentí como comenzaba a eyacular, un calorcito en el fondo de mi vagina me indicaba que Darien me estaba dando su semen, yo trataba de oprimir mi vagina en torno a su pene y lo oía gemir cada vez que su pene expulsaba un chorrito más de su semen; por fin se completaba el proceso, mi himen ya no existía y mi vagina por primera vez recibía la eyaculación.

Los dos estuvimos un rato unidos, sin movernos, yo quería tener un rato más el pene de mi profesor en mi vagina, pero rápidamente perdió su erección y solito salió de mi interior, fue una sensación adicional sentir como mis músculos se cerraban después de haber sido abiertos.

De inmediato se incorporó y fue al baño a lavarse, en cuanto regresó yo quise levantarme, pero me dijo que descansara, que él tenía que irse ya, lo vi ponerse otra vez sus bóxers obscuros, y su ropa. Solamente me dijo que hablaríamos después y salió, oí cuando arrancó su coche y salió y yo no pude más y me quedé dormida.

…Desperté de madrugada y seguía ahí desnuda, llevé mi mano a mi vagina y pude sentirla todavía sensible, entre mis labios sentía algo pegajoso, sin duda parte del semen de Darien, incluso podía percibir su olor corporal en mi cuerpo, y al incorporarme pude ver en el edredón una manchita blancuzca con trazas de sangre… ya no era virgen y estaba contenta.

FIN

_**Ay chicas se termino la historia…**_

_**Quiero agradecer a aquellas que la siguieron a pesar de ser bien cortita y concreta. Las quiero mucho y no me maten, jajaja.**_

_**Espero poder continuar con las historias que tengo inconclusas y que sean de su agrado. Debo confesar que las cambio a medida que leo sus consejos, asíque gracias por ayudarme a crecer.**_

_**Para las que quieran ser mis amigas pueden buscarme por Factbook, solo pongan en el buscador serena Usagi chiba y de seguro me encontraran. Es nuevito asíque no se asombren si son las primeras en verlo.**_

_**Vuelvo a repetir, muchas gracias.**_

_**Usagi**_


End file.
